


Day 1: Trust

by Night_StormCaptain



Series: Pidge Ship Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, pidge ship week, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_StormCaptain/pseuds/Night_StormCaptain
Summary: Coming to the Garrison, Pidge had a very specific plan of action.  Falling in love was never meant to be a part of it.





	Day 1: Trust

“Where are you headed at this time of night?”

“Yeek!” Pidge stumbled in surprise, whirling to face whoever had sneaked up on her — Lance, as it turned out, with Hunk standing reluctantly behind him. “I could ask you the same thing,” she retorted, disgruntled at having been caught sneaking out.

“Little idea of mine,” Lance said with half a shrug, a hint of a smirk playing around his lips. “Whaddya say we go out on the town, get milkshakes, maybe meet some ladies? Little bit of team bonding?”

Hunk frowned. “I still don’t—”

Lance shushed him with a wave of his hand. “Remember the milkshakes, Hunk.” That did the trick for Hunk, but Pidge had more important things to do.

“Sorry, Lance, I didn’t come here to bond with a team. I came here to find—” _Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot._

“To find what?” Suddenly Lance was all ears.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Heat rose to her face as terror and anger built within her.

Unfortunately, Lance noticed and sorely misinterpreted her blush. “Ooh, did you come here to find _love_?”

“Of course not! That part was an accident.” Pidge froze, clamping both hands over her mouth.

Hunk and Lance exchanged a glance, then turned to regard her with wide eyes. “Seriously?” Hunk asked incredulously.

“Dude, you’ve gotta tell me who she is!” Lance demanded.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. “We can have this conversation some other time,” Pidge insisted. Without further words, the trio took off running.

 

“I still can’t believe you dragged me into this,” Pidge grumbled, trying not to enjoy the peanut butter milkshake Lance had bought her.

“Honestly, neither can I,” Lance admitted. “Usually I can never convince you to come on our little team bonding outings.”

“That’s because your idea of _team bonding_ is risking expulsion, and the way things are, I can’t let that happen.”

Hunk stood. “I’m gonna go get a refill.”

Lance gave him a brief nod, then fixed Pidge with an intense ocean-colored gaze that left her trying to remember how to breathe. “So, what is it you’re not telling us? What did you really come here to find?”

Pidge took a long sip of milkshake to avoid answering, savoring its sweet peanut buttery deliciousness.

When it became clear Pidge wasn’t going to say anything, Lance spoke again. “Look. If it’s some huge secret, I’m not going to tell anyone -- not even Hunk. And if it’s not, why are you hiding? Understanding each other is what being a team is all about, isn’t it?”

Pidge hated to admit it to herself, but he was right. _Can I trust_ _him_? She met his eyes and saw nothing but concern, comfort, and confidence. _If I can trust anyone here, it’s Lance_. “All right. So, first off, my name isn’t really Pidge Gunderson, it’s Katie Holt, and I’m technically banned from the Garrison for life.” She explained the whole mess that her life had become since the Kerberos mission was reported a failure.

Surprisingly, Lance held his tongue throughout her story. When she finished, he waited a moment before speaking. “Wow. I had no idea you were so brave, Pidge -- I mean, um, Katie. Should I call you Katie now?”

Pidge laughed and shook her head. “Pidge is fine. Calling me Katie would blow my cover anyway.”

Lance chuckled. “Right. So um, I have one more question.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You mentioned you were in love with someone. Can I, uh, ask who that might be?”

_Is he blushing?_ Pidge knew she was definitely red as a cherry. Heart pounding, she stared determinedly into her milkshake, unable to bring herself to meet Lance’s gaze. “Yeah. It’s… that is, I… um. This is harder than I thought it would be.” Gathering her courage, she forced herself to look him in the eye. “It’s you.”

“Oh.” Lance looked stricken, and Pidge’s heart sank at his less-than-positive reaction.

“Sorry, forget I--” she began to say, but stopped short when Lance covered her hand with one of his. Their eyes met, and her heart melted. _I guess it’s worth it to trust, once in a while_.


End file.
